


Hay Fever

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Caring Sam, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Incest, M/M, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Dean doesn't get them often, allergies make hunting very difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay Fever

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Supernatural or the boys. Comments appreciated!)

Even though Dean’s a great hunter, sometimes they’ll be out doing a hunt in the middle of god knows where, and just out of nowhere…

"I’m just saying, there’s nothing pointing to it being a windig— _Ah chooo_!” Dean rubs his nose on the back of his jacket. “Oh c’mon! It’s the first week of Summer. You gotta be kidding m— _ah choo_!” He stops walking, taking a deep breath in and shaking his head at Sam.

Sam tries his hardest to suppress his grin, but laughs despite himself. “Oh man. Dude, you haven’t had hay fever since the Summer of ‘97 in Deadwood.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “‘S nothin’. Now let’s g—” and just like that, Dean’s hand is clamped over his nose and mouth, whole body wracking with yet another sneeze.

Sam just shakes his head, full smile across his face. “Alright, c’mon,” he says, turning around and heading back toward the direction of the impala.

Dean follows without a word, just sighing and sniffling a few feet behind.

Sam remembers the last time Dean had allergies. It was during some vamp hunt and Dean couldn’t stop sneezing. “Dad said he was gonna send you to Bobby’s if you didn’t get a hold on your allergies. Remember?”

"Of course I remember," Dean says under his breath, climbing into the driver’s seat. "Almost got us killed because I was so damned loud."

Sam closes the passenger door behind him. Sam wasn’t even referencing that part. “Well, I actually meant when he ended up taking us both to Bobby’s. You were so mad, but we ended up drinking soda and eating pizza for like three days straight. Bobby didn’t make us go to bed early.”

A grin pulls up the corner of Dean’s mouth as he stares at the road ahead of them. “That’s right,” he says.

Sam doesn’t bring up the fact that Sam made Dean tomato soup and grilled cheese, or walked to the gas station to get Dean tissues and eye drops. He knows they both remember it clearly.

Sam also knows that they both remember the way Sam would sit on the floor while Dean laid across the couch, sneezing between sentences.The way Dean’s hand dangled off the couch and played with Sam’s hair as they watched Batman. And even though they don’t mention it, Sam knows they both especially remember the way Sam would climb up on the couch with Dean, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
